1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a latch circuit, a receiver circuit, and semiconductor apparatus and system using the latch and receiver circuits.
2. Related Art
Electronic products for personal uses, such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer and a smart phone, may be constructed by various electronic components. Two different electronic components in the electronic products may communicate with each other at a high speed to process a large amount of data within a short amount of time. Among the electronic components, semiconductor apparatuses may include a transceiver circuit and a receiver circuit and exchange signals with each other.
The semiconductor apparatuses may be coupled with each other by a signal transmission line such as a bus to exchange signals with each other. As the performance of semiconductor apparatuses improves, a semiconductor apparatus capable of operating at a high speed while reducing power consumption is being developed. Accordingly, the level or amplitude of a signal to be transmitted through the bus is gradually decreasing. Therefore, an improved receiver structure capable of precisely receiving a signal transmitted through a signal transmission line is needed.